


Reunion

by vamplover82



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: sizeofthatthing, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes back for Jamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Originally posted to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=sizeofthatthing)[**sizeofthatthing**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=sizeofthatthing).

Jamie was pleased beyond all belief the day the Doctor came back for him. Well, he wasn't pleased _that_ day, since he didn't get his memories back immediately. But as they came back (with the Time Lords' help, the Doctor said), he was incredibly glad to remember his time with the Doctor. Not only that, but also how much they had meant to each other.

While their separation had inevitably changed things, there was no mistaking the fact that they had something very special together, the type of relationship that Jamie knew he would only find once in his lifetime. So yes, to say that Jamie was pleased would be putting it mildly.

And then, Jamie was stranded on a space station, left for he didn't even know how long, thinking that the Doctor was dead. When he found out that the Doctor, his Doctor, was still alive, Jamie was almost ready to collapse with relief. If he had thought losing his memories and being separated from the Doctor had been bad, thinking he had outlived the Doctor was almost unbearable. When Jamie finally found the Doctor again, it was all he could do not to run his hands over the other man's body to reassure himself that the Doctor really was alive and well.

By the time the whole adventure was over, the Doctor no longer an Androgum, and the two of them alone in their TARDIS, Jamie was practically thrumming with tension. So much so, in fact, that as soon as the TARDIS had dematerialized, Jamie pushed the Doctor up against the console, kissing him fiercely. The Doctor kissed him back for some time, before gently breaking away and pushing Jamie back.

"Oh, Jamie, what is all this about?"

Jamie realized that he was being very bold, much more so than he normally would be, and that the Doctor had no idea why. "It's just...I thought y' were dead. And then you were alive, and all I want to do is touch y'."

"I'm here now, Jamie, and you can touch me all you like. Although maybe we would be more comfortable elsewhere."

The Doctor was right, of course, and they made their way to the nearest bedroom (the Doctor's), where Jamie unceremoniously flung himself down on the bed. The Doctor had a look on his face that Jamie recognized very well, which was unsurprising as Jamie had landed with his kilt rucked up rather higher than it normally was.

Jamie began unbuttoning his shirt, impatient to be skin to skin with the Doctor. "Come on, Doctor, don't make me wait," he said as the Doctor remained in place, still staring.

The Doctor was prompted into action, removing his clothing more slowly than Jamie would have liked. Jamie, for his part, got his kilt undone and off - along with the rest of his clothing - in record time. While he waited for the Doctor, he took his erection in hand, lazily stroking himself to full hardness. His eyelids drooped in pleasure, and he watched intently as the Doctor finally let his pants drop to the floor.

He immediately came over and sat down next to Jamie, who reached out with his free hand to touch the Doctor's thigh, inching his way up until he met with the Doctor's groin. The Doctor shivered and turned to lie down, facing Jamie. Jamie scooted closer, kissing the Doctor more gently this time, but with no less passion. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor and pulled until the other man was lying on top of him, and they were finally skin to skin as he had wanted.

He sighed happily, his hands roaming over whatever skin he could reach, while he pushed up against the Doctor's body, getting as much friction as he could. The Doctor stopped him after a few blissful moments, moving until he could reach the nightstand and the bottle of lubricant kept in it. He squeezed rather more than Jamie thought necessary into his palm and tossed the bottle to the side, wrapping his hand around his cock and thoroughly slicking himself up.

He resettled himself on top of Jamie, who gladly thrust up again, pleased that they slid together more easily this time. The Doctor wrapped his hands around Jamie's thighs and spread them quickly before sliding into place between them and pushing them together tightly. Jamie groaned at the feel of the Doctor's cock rubbing deliciously against his balls, causing the Doctor to begin moving in earnest.

While Jamie couldn't really do much himself, he found himself not really caring as his cock was stimulated by the Doctor's movements. In no time at all, Jamie found himself on the verge of orgasm, and he wanted the Doctor there with him as well. He squeezed his thighs together more tightly, and the Doctor stilled with one last thrust, sighing heavily in pleasure. Jamie loosened the grip of his thighs and pushed himself against the Doctor twice more before reaching his own orgasm.

They both lay there for a time, breathing heavily, until the Doctor finally pulled himself off of Jamie to grab a towel to clean up with. As the Doctor joined him once again, giving him a kiss before settling in, Jamie realized that although they might not have this forever, he would certainly enjoy it while they did.


End file.
